User talk:JLH4AC
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Voklova SR-1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dantanius (talk) 11:45, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Reply Well, I had nothing wrong with your writing to be honest. But the transgender info on Natasha Eva Volkova kinda seemed not very Mass Effect wise. That's all. I have nothing against you. Dantanius 23:40, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :Before you read the following, this is not a rant, a judgement or critisism. All I'm about to say is my opinion only and said with a calm voice. :I have to agree with Dantanius. Your character (Natasha) sounds like a vampire if you read her DNA Mutation section. You say it's a rogue virus and yet there is no mention of anyone else getting infected. A virus' ultimate goal is to spread and survive. The way it came to Earth is also considered impossible since not only would the virus burn up in the atmosphere of our planet as soon as the asteroid enters our orbit, but nothing can survive in the vacuum of space. Space is filled with harmful radiation, an environment where bacteria can't survive. :Your pages are plagued with grammatical errors and sometimes the sentences don't make sense. For example, this comes from one of your pages; "... flashbulbs to project it's beam of heat and r . The weapons were meant to disable..." -- Why does the sentence end at "r"? :I do agree on your stance of creative freedom for your own page and do believe that transgenders are a reality in the universe of Mass Effect (they certainly are a reality in the universe we life in.), but some things might anger, disgust or even downright abhore other people and to avoid such situation Dantanius saw it fit to remove the Transgender portion of your page. Instead of calmly explaining your reason as to why you want it in your page (maybe it plays an important part in her history), no, you threw a shitfit. Excuse my language, but it does seem you're overreacting a bit. :I do hope you understand what I'm saying, cause after reading all your articles I get the feeling you don't have a firm grasp of the English Language. I'm not here to anger, demean or belittle you, I just hope you understand and that I didn't hurt your feelings in any way. I'm sorry if I did. -- Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 18:09, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::So you're telling me, a Biology and Chemistry major, that all my teachers have been lying to me? No kind of bacteria nor virus (even if they are extremophiles) can survive in space. Like I said, space is filled with harmful radiation, the best a virus can hope to survive in space is ~30 minutes. ::We do bring bacteria and virus' to space in order to study and document it, but it never comes into contact with the actual radiated vacuum of space. We do know Mars and other planets hold extremophile life, even Europa (a moon of Saturn) holds microbial life, but the moment these microbes go into space they get ionised by radiation and rapidly decay. ::Earth gets hit by asteroids on a daily basis and, if what you say is true, wouldn't we be bombarded by unknown alien pathogens on a daily basis? True, we do quarantine alien objects from space, but that's because bacteria can still survive in space for ~30minutes. ::I'm not saying space is sterile, it's obviously not, but space is made up by fundemental particles, atoms, molecules and quark-gluon plasma. The highest a Carbon molecule can bind in space is 13 times (HC11N) and that's definitely not a microbe. ::And there are no such things as virus' that don't spread. Again, like I said, it's main goal is to spread and survive, it doesn't know anything else and if it doesn't spread, it's dead. What you're thinking of are parasites, parasites only need one host and can then seeks to transfer to another when their host is dead (Cordyceps for example), but again, it is in order to survive. ::However, since you say it's genetically engineered, you can say that it is a living, breathing entity that has a mind of its own and is content with only one host, but then you say it's a rogue virus, which means it wants to spread and destroy. -- Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 09:56, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Oh wow, I actually did not know that. Tardigrades do come up in my biology book briefly, but there is no mention of it being sent into space. :It's just a very weird virus that came to Earth in a very weird way and also has a weird combination of symptoms. :* It has the ability to genetically alter DNA to induce mutation. Meaning it's a DNA-virus, which is actually not that weird. A lot of virus' alter DNA, the most commonly known would be smallpox. :* It darkens the eyes. Best I can come up with is Trauma-induced Anaridia. Unless she was born with it, then it's just normal Anaridia. :* Natural biotics. The only element in the Mass Effect universe that induces natural biotics would be Eezo (Element Zero). So it has aspects of Eezo, meaning that her child will probably also be naturally gifted with biotics because her mom would be a walking Eezo factory. :* Enhanced Strength, speed and senses. Now I don't have an explanation for the Enhanced Strength and speed, however, enhanced senses can be part of Hyper Sensitivity, but that would also means he's highly susceptable to allergies. :* Sense and read prothean bio-markers. This would mean that the virus holds a Prothean gene in its DNA which it then shares with the host. :* Protruding fangs. Could be Periodontitis, the gums retract from the teeth giving it the appearance that teeth grow, but than all her teeth would be protruded, not only her fangs. :* pale skin. Could be a result of Anaemia or low blood pressure, but that wouldn't explain why she's sensitive to UV light. Could be lack of sunlight, that would cause her be irritated by UV light, but than the virus would have nothing to do with it because lack of sunlight is not a symptom. My final guess would be that she's allergic to light, erythropoietic protoporphyria. This means that light damages the blood cells, the damaged blood cells contain protoporphyrin. The protoporphyrin builds up in the liver, the liver shuts down and makes her yellow (jaundice), but not pale. :These are just my explanations, you can use them if you want, but don't take my word for it. I'm not a doctor, yet. :P I can only conclude that it's unique. A Symbiotic Parasitic DNA-virus that has no transmission vector,... but then how did Natasha get infected or (if she was born with it) how did her parents get infected? I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with these questions, it's just as a biology major this really intrigues me. :P -- Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 22:47, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Art. Which art do you mean? Gwen's 3D picture was made by Gnostic and all the other stuff was found on DeviantArt, either resized or titled (for as far as my Paint skills allow). -- Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 21:14, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Why doesn't anyone use chat room? General B.H. (talk) 20:44, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Are you a big Mass Effect Fan Unleash your mass effect experience by going to Mass Effect Fanpedia.